IDF Defender
IMI Galil is a Terrorist-exclusive assault rifle. Overview Galil costs $2000 and has 35-round magazines of 5.56×45mm ammunition. It is added into the game starting from Counter-Strike 1.6. It is remodelled in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and use different animations and so on with Counter-Strike: Source. In Counter-Strike Online, it uses Condition Zero model but Counter-Strike 1.6 animations. Advantages * Large magazine capacity * Good damage * Cheap * Only a slight kickback in fully automatic fire * Accuracy is retained when strafing Disadvantages * Inaccurate over long ranges. * Kickback in fully automatic fire makes precise aiming difficult * Heavy Damage Gameplay Galil can be viewed as a cheaper, less-efficient version of AK-47 in the eyes of the common player. It is a well-rounded weapon, not unpopular, but not very popular either. Unlike its CT counterpart, the FAMAS, it is a much more common sight in large teams. Tactics *Spray at full auto when at close range while strafing to left or right. Aim for chest as the recoil will go up and hit enemy's head. *For medium range, stay stationary, aim for head and shots burst of two in one time. Easy head-shot with this technique. *Crouch and aim for body at long range. Do not try to aim for head as its so hard to get a head-shot. Fires in burst of two and relax for about one second. *Due to the high rate of fire, players should practice ammo conservation Counter-tactics *Use long range weaponry against its users. *Avoid all close contact with its users. *Use low recoil weapons against its users as long range. *Use more powerful weapons, or ones with greater ranged abilities *If the user is unaware or occupied, an SMG can be a good choice due to the high fire rate *Remember, the user of this has a high firing rate, so try to make them waste their magazine by dodging. Galil users will also be slowed down somewhat, so they may be easier targets. Achievements Achievement for Galil in Counter-Strike Source. Gallery :Main article: Galil/Gallery Image:Galil.png|''Cunter-Strike'' version. Image:Galil_cscz.png|''Condition Zero'' version. File:V_galil_czeror.png|''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes'' version. Image:Galil_css.png|''Source'' version. Trivia *The database name for this weapon is galil. *The draw and reload animations in the ''Counter-Strike'' series for the Galil are always different. *The shell ejection is located on the wrong side. In real life, the shell ejection is on the other side so that the user will not be injured. This is the case with many weapons in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. *This is one of four weapons that cannot fire underwater, with the others being the FAMAS, M1014, and the M3 *The Galil models for the non-Source Counter-Strike games use the wrong type of magazine. It's modelled with the 25-round magazine from the 7.62x51mm variants rather than the 35-round 5.56 magazine as seen in Counter-Strike Source. External links *IMI Galil at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Source Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Weapons Category:Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Weapons Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Online Weapons